


It's The Only Way

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampire Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the May Wincest Writing Challenge. Sam and Dean need to take out a vamp nest without risking the humans being kept as food. The best way seems to be if one of them becomes a vampire themselves. Mostly just porn and some angst. Multiple endings.





	It's The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> This has two endings, a “light” and a “dark”, pick your favorite. Also some heart beat and blood play type kinks that are sorta standard to vampire fics. I just didn't think it was enough to deserve an actual tag.

“You can't turn yourself into a vampire, Sam! Come on, it's a stupid idea!” Dean shouted.

“We killed the vamp so we'll have the blood we need fix me. It’s the only way to get to the people in the nest. There's no other way.” Sam was so earnest, signing up to sacrifice himself for others.

Dean shook his head and sighed, they'd already argued too long. “Maybe you're right.” Dean met his brother’s sweet multi colored eyes. “But it doesn't have to be you.” Before Sam could stop him, Dean downed half the jar of blood.

***

Dean’s throat ached and even the dim light burned his eyes. But everything else felt so alive. His added strength and speed, plus the element of surprise and a few vials full of dead man's blood, meant taking out the oversized vamp nest was easier than expected. The civilians had fled in terror once their cages were opened. It was just Sam and Dean and a pile of headless corpses alone in the blood soaked abandon building.

Dean closed his eyes listening as Sam bent over to catch his breathe after the fight. He could hear the sharp in draw, air echoing as it filled Sam's lung and the heavy whoosh of every exhale. Sam's heart was hammering, too. The squish and pull of Sam’s blood as it passed through the vital organ. It called to a dark need in Dean. His tongue felt like cotton in his mouth.

Sam looked up once his breathing and heart rate had returned to normal and caught Dean’s intent stare. “Hey, we better take care of these bodies before someone shows up,” he said in the usual way but Dean’s new senses picked up something else.

Sam's heart rate had picked up again, his breathing hitched just a little when he met Dean’s eyes. He wondered if it meant Sam was scared of him. Dean stood still as he tried to puzzle it out, searching Sam's face and trying to use his temporarily heightened sense to get an answer.

Sam turned away looking over the carnage.

“If we burn the whole building it would probably attract too much attention but their might be a good spot out back to get a fire going.”

Dean stepped closer watching Sam's carefully. His heart rate slowed when he looked away and jumped again when he turned back to find Dean closer than he expected.

“What do you think?” Sam licked his lips and swallowed drawing Dean’s attention to his throat. It glistened with sweat, drops gathering in the hollow between his collar bones. Dean could see Sam's pulse flicker beneath the thin skin below his ear.

Dean took a long breath. The smell of Sam’s blood filled his nose, sweet and coppery and beneath it the spicy crisp scent of Sam. Dean could practically taste Sam on his tongue. He imagined licking the salt from Sam's skin, nibbling gently at Sam's earlobe. His cock twitched with interest, thickening a little. Sam was saying something but Dean was still fantasizing. He could just imagine the sounds Sam would make as he dug his fingers into the firm flesh of Sam’s ass. Sam's head falling back to reveal the perfect column of his throat and Dean’s teeth sliding through the paper fine barrier and sucking up blood that would flow out. Dean’s mouth watered but his mind flashed forward to the eventual outcome. Sam pale and cold, his too big heart silenced forever.

Dean blinked and shook off the image, shifting just a little to make room in his jeans.

“Does that work for you?” Sam repeated.

Dean looked at him blankly. How had his mind gotten so off track? He was trying to figure out why Sam was acting weird and instead ended up thinking about fucking and possibly killing his brother. God, this was fucked up.

Sam's hand landed on his shoulder and Dean looked at it.

“Let’s get you cured before anything else.” He tried to lead Dean away.

Dean dug in his heels, his brain finally getting back to his original concern. “Wait, Sam, are you scared of me?”

Sam dropped his hand but rolled his eyes. “I'm scared for you. If you break and have even a drop of human blood, you could be stuck like this forever.”

Sam's heartbeat and breathing were steady so he probably wasn't lying.

“Then why did your heart beat faster when you looked at me after the fight?”

Sam tried to hide the hint of a blush that heated his cheeks and looked away but Dean noticed. He also noticed the wet pounding of Sam’s heart speeding up.

“What are you talking about?” Sam’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

And his breathing hitched.

“Are you hiding something from me?” Dean’s new abilities were like a built in lie detector, especially because he knew his brother so well.

Sam huffed. “Let’s just get this taken care of and get you cured.”

It was Dean’s turn to grab Sam’s shoulder. With his new strength, he shoved Sam against the wall and got in his face. “I’m sick of secrets between us. Just tell me wh-” Dean had been watching every move Sam made as he spoke. He noticed the gasp and soft groan as Sam hit the wall. He saw Sam’s pupils dilate when Dean’s face drew close. He swore he could smell the hormones that flooded Sam’s system. And through it all, Dean could hear the steady increasing drumbeat of Sam’s heart. Suddenly, it all made sense.

Sam was lying to him, but it was the same lie Dean had been telling himself for years.

Dean shifted, pressing himself against Sam and grinding their hips together. Dean could feel the line of Sam’s cock, half hard and pressing against his own.

Sam gasped, in pleasure and surprise. “Dean, what are you-”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. Sam froze for a moment before his lips parted, letting Dean slip his tongue inside.

With a moan, Sam tried to push Dean away. “Dean this isn’t you,” he whispered.

“Drinking vamp blood didn’t change me. It just let me see everything I’ve been choosing not to for so long. It is me.” Dean rolled his hips against Sam’s again, making sure Sam could feel Dean’s hard cock. “And I want this, if you do.”

Sam hesitated for a split second before pulling Dean back in and thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Dean groaned. It was all so overwhelming. The sound of Sam’s hammering heart filled his ears, a counterpoint to Sam’s name running through his head. Sam’s scent surrounded him making his throat burn and his gums itch to release his second set of teeth.

Dean ran a hand over Sam’s chest, passed the quivering muscles of his stomach, to palm Sam’s cock through his jeans. Sam whined Dean’s name against his lips, Dean shushed him. “I got you Sammy.”

Dean flicked open the button on Sam’s pants and pulled out his cock. Dean caressed the velvet soft skin making Sam shudder before he wrapped a hand around it firmly and stroked Sam a few times. Sam’s knees buckled and he gripped Dean’s shoulders for support.

“You too,” Sam panted. He tried to move his hands but Dean held them in place.

“Okay, okay,” Dean soothed, undoing his own jeans and pulling out his cock.

Sam had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth when Dean looked up. “I wanna-” Sam started, licking his lips.

“I know,” Dean murmured, kissing Sam’s spit shiny lips. “But I want your mouth here.” Dean ran his tongue over Sam’s lower lip. He gripped both their cocks as best he could in one hand. The heat of Sam’s cock against his own enough to make him groan into Sam’s mouth. “Wanna hear you when I make us both come.”

Sam whimpered. Dean kissed along Sam’s jaw, letting his tongue dart out to taste the sweat and even spots of vampire blood caught in Sam’s barest hint of stubble. The salty metallic taste bringing Dean even closer to the edge as his hand kept working over them both.

“Come on Sammy, make some noise for me,” Dean whispered when he reached Sam’s ear, grazing the lobe with his human teeth.

Sam moaned. “Fuck Dean, this is so messed up but, God, I’m close.” Dean could hear the shift in the rhythm of Sam’s heart that agreed.

Sam came loud and hard, his come slicking the movements of Dean’s hand, pushing Dean to that perfect edge. Dean kissed and licked Sam’s neck, not really thinking how close this moment was to the fantasies from earlier. Dean couldn’t keep his second teeth from descending sharp and vicious over his human ones.

With Sam’s labored breathing and the rushing flow of blood through Sam’s heart filling Dean’s senses, Dean came. On pure instinct, his teeth sunk into the skin beneath his lips.

Sam flinched. “Dean!”

Dean choked, closing his throat before he could swallow the mouthful of Sam’s blood. He pulled away and spit. He looked back at Sam long enough to see he’d only bitten his shoulder. There was blood dripping down his brothers chest but not in life threatening quantities. He couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. Instead, he ran to the cages and grabbed a bowl of foul water to rinse his mouth out, even wiping his tongue on his sleeve.

Sam came over, a hand clamped over the bite. “Dean, did you- are you going to be okay?”

“Fuck, Sam. I don’t know. I don’t think I swallowed any.” Dean’s throat burned even more. The smell of Sam’s blood filling the room and Dean could still taste it.

“Alright, we’ll try the cure and, and if it doesn’t work we’ll figure something else out,” Sam said.

Dean knew something else was probably decapitation but he didn’t say anything.

The car ride back to where they were staying was tense and quiet and physically painful for Dean, surrounded by the smell of Sam’s blood.

They got the cure whipped up as fast as they could.

“Didn’t think I’d ever have to do this again,” Dean grumbled and downed it with a grimace.

“And it’s my fault, again,” Sam muttered under his breath.

 

Dark Version

Dean finished the potion and glared at Sam. “It wasn’t your fault the first time and it’s not your fault this time. I could have waited till after I didn’t want to drain your blood to get my hands in your pants”

Sam pulled the corner of his mouth up somewhere between a frown and a smile. “But I shouldn’t have let you. I mean, fuck, I wanted it. I just should have know it would be too much for you.”

“Come on, Sam.” Dean slammed the glass on the table. “It takes two to tango. I should have known my limits.”

Sam was silent. “You got sick right away last time,” Sam said quietly.

Dean sighed, trying not to let Sam see the panic that suddenly filled him. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Sam pulled out a knife and stepped towards Dean. “I guess this is the only choice.”

Dean took an involuntary step back. “That knife is a little small for decapitation, don’t you think?” Dean joked.

Sam continued forward till Dean was against the wall. He looked at the blade in his hand. “I’m not going to kill you.” He grabbed Dean’s right hand with his left, twining their fingers together. “I could never kill you, Dean.” He turned Dean’s arm up and brought the blade up and across it swiftly. Before Dean could do more than flinch, Sam had his lips to the blood on Dean’s arm.

Dean pushed Sam away and he stumbled to his knees. “Sam, what are you doing?” Dean cried.

Sam looked up, his eyes trying to focus as Dean’s blood already started to affect him. “I couldn’t let you do this alone,” Sam said simply.

Dean fell to his knees beside his brother and cradled his face in his hands. “Sam,” he said brokenly. “It’s not supposed to be like this. We can cure you.”

“No Dean. If you’re stuck like this, then I am not taking the cure.” Sam turned his face into Dean’s palm and planted a kiss there. “Whatever we do, we do it together.”

Dean brushed his thumb over Sam’s lips with a half smile and nodded. “Together forever, huh?”

Sam grinned.

 

Light Version

Once Dean finished the potion, he glared at Sam. “It wasn’t your fault the first time and it’s not-” Dean’s face contorted in pain and he rushed to the bathroom. There were no visions from the alpha or flashes of memory this time.

Dean woke up to deafening blissful silence. The street light and the glow from Sam’s laptop burned his eyes but it had more to do with the splitting headache than heightened senses. Everything ached.

Dean rolled to face Sam. “It wasn’t your fault,” Dean rasped. “Then or now.”

Sam jumped. “You’re awake!” he said, only he said awake like he meant alive. “And you’re…” He moved to sit on the edge of Dean’s bed.

“Well, unless your heart stopped beating, I can’t hear it anymore so I must be human.” Dean sat up.

Sam sighed in relief. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have let you…” Sam trailed off running a hand through his hair. “I should have known.”

“I should have know too, Sam. I could have waited till after I didn’t want to drain your blood to get my hands in your pants.” Dean gave a half hearted grin and Sam blushed. “It all worked out though, killed the vamps, saved the innocents,” Dean reached a hand out to cup Sam’s face, sliding closer. “Got the boy.” Dean kissed Sam, sweet and gentle, just a soft press of lips.

Sam smiled against Dean’s mouth, rolling his eyes a little. “Your such a sap,” Sam said when they pulled apart.

Dean shrugged. “Only for you, Sammy.”


End file.
